chaos: a harry potter syoc
by keithkogane
Summary: it's 2015. things are different. -syoc closed-
1. Taken

shay is portrayed by **dan howell**.

{~~~}

Shay awoke in his chair with a jolt, breathing hard because of the bad dream he'd just been having.

He'd first been in this big clearing, just enjoying the feeling of the grass on his skin as he laid in it and watched weirdly shaped clouds go by, when all of a sudden, the dream turned bad. Very bad.

He knew it before anything actually happened; a primal feeling of absolute terror settled in his gut as he sat up in his dream field, looking around for a split second before sprinting into the woods. A huge shadow had appeared on the other side of the clearing, and frankly, he didn't want to be anywhere near it.

He kept running and running, faster and faster, but the shadow only seemed to be gaining on him. His lungs were burning up and his face was getting cut as branches continued to be in the way.

It wasn't working. The shadow seemed to be getting faster, and Shay was only getting slower. He tripped over a root and went sprawling, very cliché of him, but there was no time to get back up before the shadow caught up with him and-

By that time, he'd woken up. And, here he was.

But, Shay actually had no idea where 'here' was. First of all, his milky brown fringe was stuck in his eyes, and so he flicked his head up to get it out of the way, growing confused as he noticed a single lightbulb attached to the unfamiliar tall ceiling.

But, there were other problems that required more immediate attention. While going to yawn, Shay had realized that he'd had a bit more trouble than usual at trying to open his mouth. Because of the stickiness, the boy could only guess that it was...

Duct tape? That... was not a good sign. When was duct tape over the mouth ever a good sign?

Could he move, then? With a few tugs, that was basically answered with a 'no', as his wrists and ankles were tied with rope to the chair he was sitting in. From Shay's deductions, this person was probably not a wizard, then. Just using a wand would be way easier.

Well, now the unfamiliar surroundings made sense. Shay took a look around with his chocolate brown eyes, finding himself to be in the middle of a rather dilapidated type of shed. The big sliding door in front of him was completely open, showing that the building was placed right on the edge of the woods.

What the heck? If he got his bindings off, he could run right off! What kind of kidnapper was this person?

Well, if this person even was a kidnapper. Was this just some kind of sick joke? Shay had definitely made a few enemies over the years... But, this seemed a bit far compared to what the boy usually did. Someone wouldn't leave the Hogwarts grounds just for this.

Surprisingly enough, the realization that this was real didn't really cause Shay to do anything. (Even though he couldn't do much to begin with.) He just sat there in his chair, frozen by the shock of all of it. He'd just been taken from what was arguably one of the safest places in the world.

He finally squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember what'd happened last night. Or, was it last night? How much or how little time had passed?

The boy definitely remembered going to the Quidditch field after dinner to let some steam off, at least. Why had he been angry again? Ugh, not important.

He'd let out two Bludgers, maybe a bit much for just practicing by himself, but he was feeling up to the challenge at the time. But the thing was, he remembered flying, and then... nothing.

After pointlessly trying to recall for a few more minutes, Shay gave up and came back to the present. So, what was his course of action? Sit here and try to scream? Try to get out of the binding and run away? Not totally clever and sneaky of him, but being left here alone, it seemed like the best option. He started wiggling.

Oh wait, did he have his wand on him? ...Nope. (Dang it.) He began to tug harder, but the ropes were pretty tight, unfortunately. His wrists were tinged pretty red by the time fifteen minutes had passed. Or maybe it had been less? He really wished there was a clock in here.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, rather close. Maybe the door was open on the other side too, and the grass had muffled any sound until they'd stepped on the concrete. Shay tried to turn and look, curiosity getting the best of him, but couldn't do much as he was facing the other way. All he could see was a figure shrouded in black.

Being the motormouth he was, the boy started blurting out questions, not being able to go long without talking, but they came out as indiscernible because of the gag. He kept trying for about a minute as the figure came closer, only to be met with a smack in the head that also told him to keep his eyes forward.

The contact wasn't hard, but it was enough to keep Shay quiet and realize that this was actually really serious.

The person tilted the boy's chair back on two legs and starting dragging it out of the barn. Shay let out a muffled whimper, worried about what was to come.

{~~~}

hullo hullo, and welcome to _chaos: a harry potter syoc_ ! no worries, as the whole story will not just be like this. i'm planning on writing your characters' stories at hogwarts, with a few glimpses into what shay's going through. this whole chappie was to just give you a feel for my writing style, and see how good you guys are at reviewing.

now, you might be wondering why exactly i'm wanting to see you guys review ? see, the thing is, the more effort you put into your review, the better chance you might have at having your charrie accepted, or their role in the story. i don't want this to sound like bribery or anything, really, but syocs are definitely a two way street. we both have to put effort in, and one line reviews don't give me much inspiration to keep writing.

i will help you out, though ! i will usually, if not always, include questions for you guys to answer at the end of each chapter for you to answer and to get all the creative juices flowing for discussions.

here are some for this chapter. they are more optional this time, but, yeah.

{~~~}

What do you think of Shay?

What do you think about him being taken right from Hogwarts?

Any observations about the kidnapper?

{~~~}

xx ellie


	2. Before

paris manikcian leatanin is portrayed by **tj perkins**.

joey valentine is portrayed by **greyson chance**.

york moore is portrayed by **logan lerman**.

camilla long is portrayed by **angela yeung**.

duchess riel is portrayed by **lily may mac**.

cinderella berland is portrayed by **dove cameron**.

ryan bynum is portrayed by **dakota goyo**.

samantha wheeler is portrayed by **rowan blanchard**.

{~~~}

BEFORE

{~~~}

It was a awfully cloudy ceiling day for the Great Hall, for once not filled with students as lunch was to begin in a half hour. The tables were bare and every sound one made could be echoed throughout the colossal room, but these two boys had skipped class, and yep, they knew how to sneak.

The slightly smaller one of the duo took the lead as they crept towards the Gryffindor table, hair falling in his eyes, but he knew where he was going. He stopped at the end of the left bench before turning to his partner and beckoning for him to come closer, the latter setting his electric blue eyes on the bench on the other side of the table before starting to make his way there.

The boy acted as though there were lasers that he had to maneuver around, doing a sort of 'secret agent' routine full of handsprings and a backflip finale, earning some giggles from his friend in the process.

"C'mon, stop fooling around," the paler boy attempted to whisper sternly while continuing to try and keep a grin off his face, pulling his wand out of his robes and pointing it at the bench. The other eventually did the same before locking eyes, blue on brown, and mouthing 'One, two... Three!'

The plan in mind was to perform the spell at the same time, just for fun, but somehow, the brown haired boy had managed to fumble and drop his wand in the span of three seconds.

"Really, Shay?" his partner groaned as he took just a quick glance over at him, having to keep most of his attention on the lengthy bench he was now levitating. It stayed idle in the air, waiting for the boy's wand to tell it where to go.

"Sorry, sorry, I know, I do this every time," Shay blushed as he scrambled for his wand, finally finding it and repeating his friend's actions. The benches of the Gryffindor table eventually stood parallel to each other in the air, both boys focused on keeping them up.

"Yeah, you do," the boy with hair as black as midnight replied exasperatedly. But, the bench was then up, and his expression dissolved into a grin. "Ready?"

"Oh, you're so going down this time, Manik," Shay grinned right back, using the nickname he liked to use when the two got competitive, despite his real name being Paris.

Paris put on a cool smirk, having won every other time they've had bench wars. "Prepare to eat your words once again, Brownlowe." He suddenly jerked his wand to the left, bench following and colliding loudly with Shay's.

Shay squeaked and flinched a bit, not prepared for the noise after all the quiet, and immediately had his bench retreating to his side of the room in response. Hitting a bench out of the air meant victory. "Hey hey hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Okay, well, you were talking trash, so I assumed you were ready," Paris replied bluntly as he kept his eyes on his bench, which was currently chasing Shay's around the room.

Shay decided to abruptly backtrack his bench into the other, a crashing noise being made once again. "Ha ha! Point for me," he said in a sing song voice, fist pumping while scrunching up his nose in triumph.

"Shut up, we're not doing points," Paris scowled before attacking once again, benches getting stuck together since they were both being forced onto each other.

There was a minute of just bench noises before Shay spoke again, knowing where the conversation would lead if he said it, but willing to push his limits. "Yeah, but if we were, I'd be winning big time."

This started a whole bickering session consisting of who would be winning if there were points, whether they should have points the next time they played, as well as 'oh I'm totally winning's and 'I will destroy you's. One couldn't really tell where Shay's teasing banter ended and Paris's annoyed retorts began, but in the end, that didn't really matter, because a voice that boomed through the Great Hall caused them both to go completely silent in a matter of seconds.

"WHO'S IN THERE?!" a deep and gravelly, but still very loud, voice called from down the corridor outside.

Paris put on a grimace, and Shay went pale for a split second before a grin replaced it, who the voice belonged to registering in his mind and making him realize exactly what they could get away with. He stuffed his wand in his pocket and grabbed his friend by the arm before dragging him out the door, leaving their benches to float aimlessly around the Great Hall. But, that was exactly what they'd been planning to do once they'd finished their bench wars.

The boys started sprinting down the corridor as they heard footsteps coming from around the corner behind them, Slytherin robes billowing behind them. Paris wrenched his arm out of Shay's grip so he could run alongside him. "Come and get us, old m-" the slightly shorter of the two started to yell behind him before getting cut off by Paris's hand, and then it was Shay's turn to get dragged down the hall. Or rather, the stairs. Their pursuer turned the corner right as they went out of sight.

If anyone was to come around at that exact moment, they most likely would've assumed that the two were wrestling. It was quite a struggle going down the stairs, with Shay producing muffled shouts and curses as he was pulled, and Paris just continuing on with an expression that made him look pretty done with the situation.

Once they'd reached the bottom, in the dungeons, Paris let go, Shay immediately straightening up and panting out, "What was that for?"

"Do you have pull crap like that all the time? One of these days Filch is just gonna crack and come kill us in our sleep."

The brown eyed boy huffed and crossed his arms, looking much like a child who was just denied of their wishes. "It just makes it more fun that way, okay? Besides, a man of that age icannot/i still be lucid. All I can hear him grumbling about is some lady called Mrs. Norris. Must be his dead wife or something by the sound of it."

Paris just rolled his eyes in response before shoving Shay to walk past him. "You're the worst person."

Shay pouted despite knowing that his friend didn't really mean it, and because of that started trotting after him after a second, mumbling, "I'm the best person."

The blue eyed boy looked back and finally smiled a little, taking a step back and putting his arm around Shay's shoulders as they got closer to their common room. Yeah, he could be a handful at times, but there wasn't much he'd trade his friendship with the fellow prankster for, and he hated to see him down because of something he'd said.

"I know you are, buddy."

{~~~}

Classes were dismissed for lunch, and Joey and York made their way to the Great Hall with some of their other fellow Gryffies, both laughing themselves silly over the fact that some pureblood had just told them that the crocs he was wearing was the type of footwear worn by Muggle royalty.

"Man, whatever muggle born told him that got him good," Joey commented while wiping at his eyes, slight American accent evident in his voice. Shaggy brown bangs fell in his face as he did so, but the boy couldn't be bothered at the moment to move them.

"Definitely. I mean, _I_ might as well be a pure blood considering my knowledge on Muggle stuff, and even then I know that there's no way that anyone with any- dignity..." the gray eyed boy stuttered and stopped as he started to notice the sight before him.

The benches of their house's table were flying around the vast room, with their caretaker right in the middle on a ladder, angrily trying to grab at them as they occasionally got close.

Before York could even react to the **chaos** happening in front of him, he heard a groan and a "He did it without me!" come from beside him.

"Who did?" York turned to his friend after a moment, having to look up as he was a few inches taller.

"Shay?" Joey replied with a raised eyebrow, watching as Filch briefly got his hand on a bench, only for it to almost pull him right off of his ladder as it flew past. He tried not to snort too loudly.

"Should've known," the dark haired boy muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes, flinching as the bench hit a wall, causing a particularly loud noise to reverberate through his teeth. "Do you have to cause trouble with him, Joey? He almost always gets caught for it, and half of Gryffindor hates him."

Joey frowned, finally pushing his fringe out of his hazel eyes and nudging his friend with his elbow. "Oh, come on, you're exaggerating. I know you like him too."

"Alright, alright, yeah," York sighed, "but I just don't like how he has so many enemies. Mostly in _our_ house, too. People might actually like him if he didn't do stuff like this. And his prank friend, y'know? He's twice as annoying, doesn't even try to pretend that he likes us-"

"York!" the Gryffindor called from quite a few feet away as he continued to keep walking, knowing that the boy would catch up. This was a thing that would happen quite often; York would start talking to himself, and Joey, getting bored, would move on, at one point figuring out that this was simply the quickest way to get his friend back on track.

"Hey!" the slender boy cried out indignantly as he walked over to Joey, not desperate enough to put any more physical effort in. "I was actually talking to you that time," he hissed.

Joey just shrugged absentmindedly in response, attention turned to his desired destination, and the fact that he knew York wouldn't like it once he figured out what it was.

"Where are going, anyways? Are we seeing-" York stopped dead in his tracks, immediately starting to shake his head vigorously as his face became a blank slate. "Joey, no, I'm not going over there."

"Well, I'm not stopping," the boy answered back in a sing song voice as he continued on to the Ravenclaw table, hands casually shoved in his robe pockets.

York let out an irritated noise, watching his friend walk further away for a minute before finally turning around and trying to decide where else to go. This type of thing actually happened quite a lot, and so the Gryffindors had just made it regular protocol to join another house table of their choosing whenever it happened, and so there were dashes of red mixed in with the seas of yellow, blue, and even a bit in green. Not having to look too hard, he spotted a couple worthy acquaintances sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table and started to walk over, rubbing the back of his head like he always did when he was embarrassed, because even though it may not have seemed like it, he was kind of ashamed about the fact that he couldn't join Joey and chat with the Ravenclaw Trio.

The two Gryffindor chasers parted their ways for the first time that day.

{~~~}

Joey wasn't exactly surprised when he looked back to see that York had gone his own way, but he couldn't fight the sad expression that made its way onto his face after he saw it. Yes, abandoning his friend was one of the very last things he ever wanted to do, being a Gryffindor through and through, but, he knew that this had been plaguing York to no end ever since it'd happened, and he wanted him to get over it. It was obvious that everyone else involved had.

"Afternoon, ladies," the hazel eyed boy greeted as he wiggled his way onto the Ravenclaw bench, simply oblivious to the dirty looks he was getting from the people he'd shoved over.

In return, he received one "Hey, Joey", one annoyed grunt, and one "Why is York's snake named after you?", said so softly he could barely hear it through all of the background noise happening.

The Ravenclaw Trio, having been nicknamed by Joey and York, though it never really caught on with anyone else, consisted of Camilla, Duchess, and Cinderella, three very bright, but very different girls. Many often wondered how exactly their friendship came to be, but it was really just a matter of needing some friends once fifth year had started. Chess had been starting to realize that she needed to move on from her friends at the time, her roommates, while Cami and Ella just hadn't really had any close friends in Hogwarts before. Although, for Camilla it was because she was a rather independent person, having more acquaintances than anything, and for Cinderella it was more that she seemed to get along better with the teachers and the house elves.

Joey decided to address Ella first as she had directly asked a question, not having to look far as she was sitting right across from him. "Eh, he says that he named him before he became friends with me, but I think it's because he loves me," the boy dragged out the word 'love' with a grin before putting his hands over his heart and resting his head on Camilla's shoulder, her rolling her dark brown eyes and continuing to draw in her notebook in response, but all the while with a slight smile on her face, always having been one to not mind Joey's antics.

The Gryff didn't get to drag out his act for long, though, as Duchess almost immediately leaned over the table and pushed him back out of the way with a glare, although it wasn't completely aimed at him. More at who she was trying to stare at, and Joey had gotten in the way. "I'm sorry, Joey, but there's just something really important I have to do right now," the girl said after doing it, tone going from sweet to slightly irritated in seconds, light brown eyes narrowing once more as they returned to their target.

"What's she on about this time?" Joey turned towards Cami, grabbing a sandwich from the platter at the middle of the table and taking a bite out of it.

"She's mad because Paris told her he liked her at New Year's, and now he's avoiding her because she froze up. But it's also because of," Camilla paused, but not bothering to stop drawing, and pointed a finger up right as a bench whizzed overhead, "that."

"He did?" Joey said with a grin, "Oh my god, Chess, are you gonna go for him?"

"You're joking, right?" Duchess refused to move her gaze, frustratedly pushing some of her ash blonde hair behind her ear. "He's the most annoying thing ever! I'm glad he's avoiding me now," she ended with a huff, although leaning over to basically contradict what she'd just said. Paris was sat at the Slytherin table with his back to the group, Shay on the other side but too busy laughing with his head on the table to notice much. Ella's gaze was on the table as well, but she wasn't looking at Paris.

Camilla finally put her pencil down, but when straight to drumming her fingers on the table, biting down on her bottom lip before she started, "Speaking of New Year's, is that why York didn't come with you?"

Joey briefly stopped mid-chew before swallowing, "Oh, um, yeah, I think so. I tried to get him, but yeah, he wasn't having it."

Cami sighed and started fiddling with her pencil. "Well, can you tell him I want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, 'course," the boy gave her a little smile before finishing off his sandwich, and surveying the area for a drink. "Hey Ella, pass me that pitcher?"

Moments passed and Cinderella didn't move a muscle, pale green eyes still trained on the same spot across the room and chin still in her hand. Now, this wasn't exactly a new thing, having to coax the girl out of her stupors, and so Joey leaned over slowly and poked her in the cheek. "Ella-"

"Ye-" The rest was cut off with a gasp as the girl had jolted a bit, arm quickly moving to go back to her side, but not before hitting the only obstacle in the way: the aforementioned pitcher full of pumpkin juice. It fell right over, briefly spilling on the table until it rolled right off and onto Duchess's lap. If just knocking it over wasn't enough to avert the girl's attention, this definitely was.

"Ella!" Chess cried and stood up, the front of her robes now almost completely damp as her blonde friend grabbed some napkins and frantically tried to dab some away, even though it was pretty pointless. "Sorry sorry sorry..." she murmured repeatedly, eyes filled with worry.

Sighing and knowing it would do nobody any good if she got mad at Cinderella, she took the napkins out of the girl's hands before pulling her up to her full height by her wrists, giving her a weary little smile and saying, "Hey, hey, it's fine, alright? I'll just go up to the common room and get changed real quick."

Ella nodded slowly as her arms were released, mouthing one last 'sorry', but didn't look very reassured as she picked the empty pitcher up from the ground and sat back down, missing the bit of juice on the bench that had probably seeped into her clothes by now.

Duchess turned to leave, only to find Paris trying to sneak out the door now that he wasn't under the gaze of the girl. She gasped, "Paris! Paris, get back here!"

She swore she could've seen him grin before sprinting out the door. Duchess let out a groan, throwing her hands up before starting to jog out, deciding on one thing in that moment. Maybe Paris iwas/i worth it.

{~~~}

When it came to Sam and Ryan, York never knew what to expect. Just their situation itself was weird, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin being basically best friends.

But, it was also the fact that it was like there were almost two separate versions of the two.

The differences between Ryan's 'moods', so to say, were much more prominent than Samantha's, though, and you could tell which one was happening from a mile away, just from the things like posture, the way he held himself, and the expression on his face to name a few. It was almost like there were two souls in the same body. The less Hufflepuff-esque personality definitely reigned the minority of the time, though.

That being said, Sam's moods obviously showcased the same personality. It was just that one was nicer, and more subdued. Slytherins weren't _always_ arrogant and rude.

York slid onto the very end of the Hufflepuff bench next to Samantha, hearing the two conversing about something but deciding to interrupt with a "Mind if I join you today, guys?" Usually there would be quite a bit of space between them and the rest of Hufflepuff house, but as the Gryffindors had joined today, everyone had to make room, and the Puff sitting next to Sam didn't look too happy about it.

Ryan gave the new arrival a smile, answering him with a bright, "Not at all." Sam just grunted into her goblet, and York decided to take that as a go ahead, leaning forward and starting to make a plate.

After doing that, as well as starting to eat, the dark haired boy realized that nobody had said anything since he'd sat down, and took note of Ryan's slight frown, blonde bangs in his eyes, although that wasn't an unusual occurrence, as well as Samantha's indifferent expression, dark brown waves constantly threatening to get in her food as she ate. "So... Anything you guys were talking about before I came?"

There was a moment of silence before Sam put down her fork and sighed exasperately, asking, "You gonna tell him? Because I'm not gonna tell him."

"Fine," Ryan's mouth twisted as he started to write letters with his finger on the table, "We were talking about New Year's."

York's face became even paler than usual, if that was even possible, but he nodded for him to go on nonetheless. "What about it?"

"Well, I was just telling Sam how someone might've been actually... flirting with me that night, but then she just goes and says how the person was drunk," Ryan finished, pale green eyes trained on the table as he continued to write words on it, slight blush evident on his cheeks.

"He was, Ry, and I know it," Samantha commented first.

"Who was the guy?" York asked with furrowed eyebrows, having heard about the firewhiskey and definitely seeing people getting affected by it, but not actually getting a chance to have any himself. Well, would he have any if he got the chance? He was still debating that question.

Ryan blushed even harder before answering, "...Shay."

The Gryffindor just pursed his lips in response, because yes, Shay had definitely been drunk that night. He seemed to be quite the lightweight, actually.

"Aha! See, York saw it too!" Sam practically cried in triumph, holding a sandwich up before taking a bite of it.

Ryan's face took on a defeated look, and after a minute of just the sound of chewing and background noise, he finally mumbled, "Why are you so desperate to prove that he doesn't really like me?"

This made something click in Samantha's mind, and her expression totally faltered before quickly turning into an angry mask. "I don't know, Ryan! Maybe I'm just being realistic, have you ever thought about that? When has Shay _ever_ talked to you before? Has _he_ ever come over to the Hufflepuff table just to eat lunch with you? Does he help you deal with your _secret_?" she hissed, dark brown eyes blazing. "But no, you know what? Go let your dream boy break your heart. See if I care." The girl threw her sandwich back on her plate before standing up and storming out of the room.

All that was left was a shiny eyed and quivery lipped Ryan, and a completely dumbstruck York, the concept of eating completely forgotten at the moment.

It was only a matter of time before the blonde boy started to run out as well, and York whirled around and groaned, wondering what the heck he'd just got himself into, before following his friend's footsteps out the door.

"Ryan!"

{~~~}

-ironically posts the day school gets back in- (or at least my school)

wow, what a trainwreck. but, hello everyone ! sorry i disappeared for a bit there, but i didn't really wanna do anything until i got a chappie up, and… that took longer than expected. but alas, here it is !

in case you didn't realize what the big BEFORE meant, this is before shay gets kidnapped, and pretty much before the main plot starts. just wanted the first chappie to establish headcanons and relationships, y'know?

so sorry if you're confused because eight new characters were just thrown at you, but i didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer. and also, sorry if you don't think your character got enough screen time. i promise everyone will get a chance as the story goes on !

geez, so much happened on new year's. and we don't even know what happened between york and cami ! whaaaaaaat.

alright, i'm gonna get to the questions before i keep bringing up more topics. but since my author's note is supposed to be all right here, i think i'm gonna end it after that. let's hope for a new chapter soon ! (literally you and me both)

{~~~}

Thoughts on any and all ships! Shay and Paris? York and Joey? The Ravenclaw Trio? Sam and Ryan? Paris and Duchess? York and Cami? Ryan and Shay? How many more connections can we even make?

Thoughts on the characters themselves! Did you like anyone in particular? Did you like how I portrayed your character?

Thoughts on the 2015 aspects I tried to incorporate? Did you like bench wars? That pureblood wearing crocs? All the casual interhouse interaction (or whatever that's called)?

Did I make you laugh? At least a little? If you couldn't already tell, I like a little humor. (but also drama mwahaha)

Anything else? I live for your reviews, guys.

{~~~}

xx ellie


End file.
